


Raining Blood in London

by FearCaptor



Series: Boyfriend with the Fangs [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Homestuck AU, Minor Character Death, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearCaptor/pseuds/FearCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck! Sollux arrives back in his home country to forget about Eridan Ampora, his crush who wants him dead. He still can’t stop thinking about him, but becomes aware of another presence within his dreams, a woman who appears beside Eridan. Sollux has never seen her before, but it doesn’t take long before someone else worms their way back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

Your plane had landed about two hours ago and after quickly going through security, you’re standing out in the rainy air of London, England. Your eyes looked around, the darkness inviting to you as you sighed. Not like you remember, but you didn’t expect it to look like how it did so long ago.

Your first instincts were your eyes blowing up in the little light, catching all the light they could so you could see well. Your ears were picking up every little pitter patter and slosh of the rain that was around you, hitting the pavement, trees, buildings, people, cars, and everything else in London.

It took a bit, but you hailed a taxi over to you, having it stop and damn. You forgot how weird this was to Americans, how cars drove on the other side of the road. Honestly you were surprised, well, you had been living away from here for a long time, you suppose you understand why you suddenly think it’s weird.

Climbing in, you had just remembered you needed to trade your money in for the currency here, so you told the driver to drive you to somewhere that would allow you to do what you wanted, and he complied with a nod of his head and a turn of his keys.

Lucky for you, it didn’t take too long to get there and in a matter of minutes you were at the currency building, telling him to wait here and that you would pay him too before heading inside. It was a nice building, well lit and even the number of people was low, and you only ended up waiting in line about three, maybe four minutes before you were already trading in your American money for British pounds. You nodded at the woman working there, grabbed your cash, and headed out the door and back into the taxi, telling him to bring you to Wolfborrow Street, and he agreed, although hesitantly.

Wolfborrow was a rather well-known street in London, only for the reason of suspected witches living there that would turn your children into pigs and rats. That of course, was centuries ago, but it still lives on as a bit of a legend. You only knew that the prices for a flat there were cheap, and maybe you might even buy a house for yourself, but a flat was better and cheaper, so you would probably go with that. Until then, you would walk three blocks to the hotel and stay there. It would be for the best, plus you could go and check out places to live tomorrow, and look for them tonight with your laptop and phone.

First of all though, you would need to get out of this taxi and on to the street.

As you had been caught off with your thoughts, you had forgotten you were in a taxi and the driver was yelling at your sorry ass to get out and pay him. You groaned, not giving him a tip for that and just paying him for the drive. The man counted the money and drove off, leaving you and all of your things on the dark street, only lit by the moon and the street lights. You just needed to make sure you knew the street name of the hotel you were staying at and you’d be alright from there.

As you looked around, you really didn’t recognize this place. You had been here before, so very long ago, but now you barely recognize that you are indeed on Wolfborrow Street.

Where you had to go, though, was Mockingbird Lane. It wasn’t too long from here, after checking your phone, only a ten minute or so walk down the street, down Smith Street, and then after that, take a right and you’re on Mockingbird lane. Wasn’t too bad, forth you go.

It was going great, that is, until you turned down Mockingbird Lane and it started raining. Perfect.

Running, you caught sight of the hotel you were going to be staying at and ran inside, all of your bags in tow as you burst through the double glass doors of the place, soaking wet with your blond bangs dripping in your eyes and your rained on glasses.

Walking the rest of the way up like you weren’t just running from seemingly someone trying to harm you (you sort of were, weren’t going to lie about that here) and go up to the front desk, you smile. “Any open roomth?” The woman at the desk looks through her computer after looking you over, eyes lingering on what you guessed were your eyes, before speaking.

“We have a few, sir, room 205, room 413, room 118, room 501, or suite 805.” That seemed a little too little, but you guessed it was understandable; this was a hotel in London. Of course there would be a lot of people in here. Why wouldn’t there be?

Thinking over your choice, you shrug. “413, pleathe.” You tell her, not wanting to keep her waiting. She nods and goes over to where they keep the keys to the hotel rooms and grabs the key to 413 for you.

You grab them once she drops them in your hand with a thank you and walk off to the elevator to head up to the fourth floor so you could room there for the night and early morning. You weren’t going to head out tomorrow morning, rather, maybe sleep until noon and then head out to go and walk around, eat something (not someone, that would be stupid in broad daylight in public), and go check out homes and flats to buy.

The elevator soon dinged to let you out on the fourth floor of the hotel and you grabbed your things, walking down the halls until you noticed room 413. Checking the key in your hand, you unlock the door and step inside.

The room was nice, a single bed, a television, a nice big window that thankfully had curtains that would cover all of it, a bathroom with a roomy shower, sink, and toilet. There was a desk with a phone on it beside your full sized bed, and you sat down on it, cracking your back and sighing. That felt nice.

Putting your keys on the desk, you went over to shut the curtains and started stripping of your clothes, leaving only your boxers on as you put your clothes in a bag of yours that still had room before turning on the television. Switching it to BBC, thankfully something good was on, you laid down. You checked the clock; already that late? Damn. You got under the comforters of your bed and laid down just as Doctor Who came on. You weren’t going to watch it, rather, you had it for background noise.

Actually, you ended up watching it anyways, and once it was over, you laid down, and fell asleep within minutes.

But, oddly, you had the weirdest dream. Eridan was there, and so was someone else that you couldn’t place standing over a corpse. You weren’t sure whose it was, but you had chills run up your spine.


	2. Part II

After a cackle you bolt awake, sweating in your boxers and everywhere else. What a nightmare. That cackle had straight up made you scream while you had slept, but you didn’t know, you had been asleep.

Running a hand through your hair, you sighed. This was horrible, that cackle sounded mad, psychotic, and also… familiar. It was scary to think that you knew the person who had been making the madman’s cackle in your nightmare, but for now you brushed it off, not wanting to think about it right now. You grab your glasses off of the bedside desk and slip them on your nose and over your ears, there, much better now.

Standing up, you almost scream before you realize that yes, you’re still a vampire and yes, vampires don’t appear in mirrors. You groan when you realize this before you walk off to the bathroom to strip down and get in the shower, wanting to wash off all of the sweat you had made in your sleep that was clinging to your body.

You strip off your shirt first, looking down at your ribs and sunken in stomach. It wasn’t even a side effect from being a member of the living dead, it was because you rarely ate. You usually forgot because you were too engrossed in your coding, video games, or technology in general to feel the hungry, desperate growls of your stomach longing for human food. You can’t really forget about your hunger for blood since you get a pain in your fangs when you’re hungry, and boy are those little shits sensitive, never mind every single human you see, whether on the screen or in person, you just pick up on the smell more and you eye their necks like they’re candy. You should really get an award for not giving into your instincts like you possibly could. Sure, it would mean jack shit to you, but hey, still means you would have proof you’re not as much of a selfish dick as you could have been. Most other vampires might have issues controlling their ‘must bite and feed’ instincts, you know you sure did when you had just changed.

Your stomach rumbled and you were caught off guard by it. Oh right, food was an actual thing that you actually needed to survive. Shaking your head, you run a hand through your messy bedhead and you ponder. Really you haven’t had actual breakfast food in what, at least a decade? If not more. Huh, that sounded sort of pitiful. Nah, you’ll just probably eat more Doritos and call it a breakfast-on-the-go, even though you have nowhere you really have to be right now. You do need to start looking at apartments or just houses around here, but, that can wait until after snack-fest. There, perfect name, too! You’re on a roll today.

You quickly change out of your pajamas and into some actual ‘normal’ outside, day clothes which just consist of a dark, forest green hoodie and black skinny jeans with mismatched sneakers, the right white while the left was black. You took one last look in the mirror, having forgotten that you still don’t show up, and then leave the hotel room, bent on getting some Doritos and maybe some Red Bull from the vending machine they usually have in hotels.

*~*~*

Usually, you remember thinking they usually have snacks like chips and energy drinks in vending machines, you know, if they had one. Turns out this one didn’t have a vending machine. Great, just great. It was still bright out, and unless you wanted to turn to ash on the sidewalk you would need to trudge right back up to your room, lather yourself in some insane amount of sunscreen, and then head out to go and get your much wanted snacks.

Come to think of it, you have no idea where they might sell those around here.

Shit.

With a roll of your eyes and a deep groan in your thin throat, you walk up the stairs and into your hotel room. Walking in and shutting the door, you go straight to your bag, pull out a tube of SPF 100 (can’t be too careful when you could sizzle and burn like bacon under the sun) and make your way right to your bathroom. Not your bathroom, the hotel’s bathroom. You know what fuck it you’ll call it whatever the fuck you want to call it.

Then, you strip down to your birthday suit and go to check in the mirror again for probably by this point the third time and you groan. You really need to stop doing that because all you see is a pair of glasses and a tube of sunscreen floating, suspended in midair by your hands that can’t be seen in the mirror’s reflection.

*~*~*

After that long, thorough rubbing down of sunscreen in the hotel bathroom, you slip on all of your clothes (again) and head downstairs (again) to get ready to find some snacks and some energy drinks (again).

Making sure you have your keys to your hotel room, since you’re positive you’re staying another night, plus you’re leaving all your precious stuff there, you leave the hotel and walk down the sidewalk. You’ve missed London, but wow has it changed. A lot, too, there were so many more buildings than you remember, and a lot more people. You flip your hood up since you just remembered that you can’t lather the sunscreen in your hair, so your scalp would get burnt (and sooner or later start to bubble) under your fluffy blond hair. You looked shady, but you couldn’t give two fucks about it.

*~*~*

After about five minutes of walking you still can’t find a store that sells energy drinks, but you did end up finding some Doritos to munch on while you look. The buses and cars zoom along the streets sort of slowly as guys and girls all walk on the sidewalks or are sitting around or just window shopping, or actually shopping. You then spot someone who appeared to be selling houses. Great, just what you needed! You can’t believe your luck sometimes, and other times, you can’t believe you even had luck in the first place.

Making your way over to the man talking about some flat he was selling, you weave your way into the crowd. He just started talking about how the lobby was beautiful and suddenly you were bored of this one.

You walk out of that group, and instead, head towards a place you sort of remember. The old woods, the woods where that witch lived who had aided you in learning not to jump people and control your urges, along with a bunch of other things.

The shade is more than welcomed and you slip the hood off of your head, pushing your glasses up the bride of your pale, freckled nose to look around. It didn’t look the same. Dammit. There were more houses, but you could still tell it had once been the woods where you met her.

You stroll forward a few more steps until another voice reaches your ears. Another house seller? Wow. You hadn’t even expected coming across one, never mind two in one day. It looks like the world is making sure that you will find a new, good place to settle down and live in while you’re on the run from the youngest of the Ampora family.

Oh, yeah, you had almost forgotten about that tight ass… oh how you would love to squeeze it again.

Realizing what you were thinking, you grumble to yourself and weave and hide yourself in this crowd of people. You just listened and didn’t bother to ask any questions, letting the man who was talking lead everyone, including you, through each and every house he had to offer.

You hadn’t been very interested in any, but this one was a different story.

It looked like an old cottage, made of wood and holding some older-looking glass windows of the circular shape in it. Neat. It was covered in vines and ivy, bushes sprouting around it as well as a few small trees, some larger ones close by. Something about it struck your memory as familiar, but you don’t ever remember seeing a house like this before.

He took you and the rest of the group inside. It was beautiful, not too big, not too small, it had two floors and apparently an attic nobody could get to because the last one who owned the place (now deceased) had locked it and had the key on her when she was buried in the cemetery about a ten or fifteen minute walk away from this place.

It had an indoor patio, a living room, a dining room, the master bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and two spare rooms on the first floor. On the second floor was a smaller bedroom, actually two rather small bedrooms, a bathroom, a spare room, and some type of painting room. At least it sort of looked like a painting room? Not even you, or the man, were sure. He showed everyone the attic door, but he couldn’t open it. Apparently it lead to some indoor garden that was larger than the one in the first floor indoor patio (which was rather impressive, honestly) and wow you were actually interested in the place.

Your hand shot up first before anyone else’s; actually, you were the first one to raise their hand when it came to this house. The man called on you. “How much doeth it cotht?” You got a few strange looks, but you ignored them. “Oh, it’s relatively cheap, only 40,000£££ for the whole thing. That’s purchase, not rent since this property is not up for rent.” Damn, that was a steal! You wonder why the price is so low… maybe it is because it is a cottage out in the middle of the woods? Possibly, even though this place wasn’t as deep into the woods as ‘in the middle of the woods’.

You didn’t even think long before the words spilled out of your mouth. “I’ll buy it.” A few more strange stares were sent your way, but you couldn’t care. Looks like you’re finally getting your own place in London, and getting away from that hotel in a nice little cottage on the inner outskirts of the woods.

*~*~*

It didn’t take long to get all of your things here and then buying the house, but in a matter of time after renting a taxi and then carrying your things here, the man had waited and you paid him. It was a small dent in what you had, and even though this place wasn’t fully furnished (more like half-furnished), it was still a steal.

You brought your bags and yourself into the master bedroom. Finally, this looked very nice, you already knew what you were going to do with the place. You smiled to yourself as you grabbed your pajamas and headed to the shower to wash all of this sunscreen junk off of yourself.

It was only 2pm, but that was late for you, you’re usually fast asleep in bed at this time, so of course you were feeling groggy and tired. Stepping into the rather large shower after you had stripped down and taken your towels out of your bag after running into your new bedroom again to grab them and put them in your new bathroom, you shut the shower door and cranked the water up to hot.

Sighing, you relaxed as the hot, steaming water melted away any negative thoughts, emotions, as well as the sunscreen. It didn’t take long either, you just had to wash your body down. Afterwards, you got out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and started drying yourself off. You always felt so refreshed after a shower, so nice, clean, relaxed…

Shit! Something fell on your head and it was hard. It clinked in the sink in front of you and you winced, hissing through your teeth as you rubbed the back of your head. Well that fucking hurt. As soon as you open your eyes, they catch a glint of rusted gold, and your eyes widen after realizing what just stumbled into your attention.


	3. Part III

You make your way up to the attic, the key sliding into the lock nice and neatly, turning and unlocking with a soft click. You take the key out after opening the door, a ladder coming out from the top. You move out of the way after jumping off the chair to let it fall to the wooden floor with a semi-loud thunk. Your mismatched eyes looked at it. Looked sturdy enough.

It didn’t take long at all, considering the ceiling was a bit high, to climb the ladder and make your way into the attic. The place was nice, almost completely empty besides a few plants. So it wasn’t as nice as the downstairs, indoor patio, but it was still sort of nice. You took one step forward and you heard a giggle. Your sensitive-to-sound ears caught it quickly, and you snapped around to see the attic door shut itself. “Who the hell ith there? Show yourthelf!” You yelled, your eyebrows furrowed and narrowed, your fangs bared. You weren’t going to be some phantom’s little bitch. You heard her, yes you think it’s a her, giggle again. Your eyes caught movement, and you chuckled. “I thee you, you know.” You told it, and all of a sudden there was a solid thing in your face.

Because of that, you jumped, yelped, and fell on your ass. Ouch. Grumbling, you heard the giggle, but this time it was more than clear, it didn’t sound distant, it sounded right in front of you, and as you were rubbing your head and you opened your eyes, they lied on a woman.

She was young, beautiful even! She had dark flowing hair that reached around her waist, a curvy figure, small hands, feet, and nose. She had large, charming, fuchsia-violet eyes and a white smile. She looked a little pale, but not very much so, not as pale as you. “You called, Sollux?” She questioned, and your eyes widened. How did she know your name?

Blinking back at her, you have to swallow. You’ve never seen her before in your life, but she obviously knows your name and knows it belongs to you, the skinny pale, blond kid. Who knows if she knows you’re a vampire or not, and right now, you aren’t worried about that for the moment. “Ho-How do you know my name?” You can’t seem to get that initial shock out of your system, or at the very least your voice. All you get in reaction is another giggle. Nice.

*~*~*

She smirked like a mad woman, her red painted lips showing how pleased she was. “Very good, you collected a lot of information on him. You even got a lot of samples, not many have done what you have and gotten away alive.” Her voice was smooth and confident, and even held a hint of pride and envy in her voice.

Eridan nodded. “Besides the bite, he did rather w-well.” He still had a bandage on his neck from where that pesky blond vampire bit him. He had had it tested out to find out there was no transformation fluid on his fangs that had slid into his body and bloodstream, so he was perfectly fine.

“Do you know where the little shit went off to?” The woman asked, looking over the one picture that either of them had. It was a few nights before Sollux had been bitten, the year the photo had been painted was 1705 in England with Sollux, his brother, and his two parents. She had done some research on the Captor name and found it, there were a few more, but they weren’t worth anything since he had been little, around the age of seven, eight, or even nine, when they had been painted.

Eridan just shrugged. “He probably ran out a’ tow-wn, I already tracked dow-wn his house an’ most a’ his thin’s w-were gone.” He told her, hoping that even though it was vague, it was enough for her. She could only smirk. Perfect, she had just the idea of where he might have ran off to.

“He lived in the UK, right?” Eridan nodded, quirking a brow up for such the obvious question. It said written down right there that he had lived in England centuries ago. She chuckled darkly. “Pack your bags, pipsqueak, we’re headed to England.”

*~*~*

“Tho… your name ith Feferi?” You asked her, wanting to make sure you got this woman’s name right.

She smiled and nodded quickly back at you. Someone seemed enthusiastic about something. “Yeah! That’s me! You’re… Sollux… right?” In turn, you nodded. You knew your lisp fucked up how people understood your name, so you were glad that she got it right the first time hearing it. Now only if everybody else could be the same way.

“You know me from your mother? What wath her name?” You really do have to admit though, that was a bit strange, how she knew you from her mother, who you assume is dead, just like her. Is she even dead?

The young (dead?) witch just looked back at you, that same smile on her features. “Her name? Oh! It was Meenah.” You assume your eyes widened a lot by the way she giggled back at you. “She used to tell me a lot about you! How you were just lost and how she helped you and it broadened her knowledge on vampires! It’s pretty cool.” Feferi continued to smile back at you.

From how she knew it was you instead of someone else, you guessed that the old witch, Meenah, you had met all those decades and decades ago, had described you to Feferi, not that you are complaining, but it was a little weird. “Tho what happened to you? Why’re you all ghothty but now you’re not?” Sollux could reach out and touch her instead of having his hand go right through her. Just to test it, he ran a hand in her hair. Yes, she was definitely not a ghost girl.

“Oh! I just used a spell to help. Before she died my mother gave me her spell book and the house, so I decided to look through a few and I sort of accidently froze myself in time.” So not really a ghost, but sort of like one? Huh, strange. You had never heard of something like that before in your long life time. But, wow, frozen in time? What a way to go.

“That fuckin’ thuckth ath.” You tell her, and she just shrugs and says that it isn’t as bad as one might think. Then again, you’re sort of in the same boat, frozen at the age you are forever in time. You suppose you can relate with her. “Tho you jutht float or run around the houthe?” She nods. “Why’d you even give me the key to up here then if you can float around anywhere?” You don’t understand why, she could have just spoken to you in the bed room, but no she had to be all mysterious about it and have the key fall on your head? Girls, you don’t understand them, and even though you have been alive for quite some time, you feel like even all the time you have ahead of you won’t be enough to understand girls.

“Because silly, all of my mother’s potions, spell books, and everything else you could think of is up here, and since you’re obviously a fang-face, I thought you’d like ‘em!” Oh no she did not just call you a fang face.

“Lithten up, do not ca-”

“Just hush, Sollux! But here, have her stuff, maybe the dream book! I’m sure it’ll help with your nightmares!”

You had to take a moment to blink away the shock. How… how did she know about your nightmares? Do you even want to know? You sigh, not sure what to think of Feferi as you get up from your spot on the floor and make your way over to Meenah’s old bookshelf. Lots of dust, lots and lots of it, you realize. Grabbing the dream book, you blow the dust off of it and start coughing. Stupid fucking asthma. She giggles behind you as you make your way down the ladder to get ready to sleep, but not before you look through your dream book. “Bye, Feferi.” You tell her, and she repeats a goodbye to you as you make your way down the ladder, book in hand and hit the wooden floor. You climb the chair and shut the door to the attic again before locking it. Sure you know she can just float around outside of it, but you felt safer with it locked.

Anyways, you made your way downstairs to the master bedroom and sat down, looking over Meenah’s dream book. It was different, this would help you more personally. It had sections for witches and warlocks, werewolves, gargoyles, and finally, vampires. There were other sections, but you didn’t need to look there.

Flipping through the pages, you come across the section on reoccurring dreams for vampires like yourself. After looking down the list, you finally find something that was like your dream, with the woman. You let your heterochromatic eyes look it over, reading the passage.

—

_“Reoccurring dreams usually mean that you’re in inner turmoil and the best way to solve it is to take care of it. If it’s because you need to feed, you should go out and get something different, a different type of blood you don’t normally get. If it’s because of a fear, you should face it…”_

—

You don’t see how this is helping you, but you read on anyways to a more in depth part of the book. The part about love. Huh. Interesting.

—

_“If you’ve fallen in love, it’s a rather strange thing for a vampire such as yourself. Since most vampires only feel a certain hunger or lust towards a person, be it either blood lust or sexual lust, vampires don’t normally fall in love, even with other vampires like yourself. It’s a rare occurrence that can cause reoccurring dreams and sometimes even nightmares. It can be scary for most vampires since vampire couples usually stay together for eternity, even if they aren’t right for each other. Most vampires, if not all, have an inner fear of falling for someone. Below are some simple steps._

_If they happen to be a vampire like you, it’s simple, they probably feel the same fear you do, but if you do try and get them in a relationship with you, try offering them a bite of your neck, since that signifies trust in the other vampire that they will not kill you. You show you trust them, and they might even offer up their own neck. Vampire couples usually feed from each other often, sometimes even at the same time as a bonding activity. They also hunt together, so try asking them if they would share a victim with you._

_If they aren’t a vampire, rather a human or something else, having them become your mate will be challenging. If they are human, it will be especially hard. You can’t turn them if they don’t want to or if they don’t know you are a vampire, and sometimes accidently biting them isn’t worth the risk. On the off chance they do know and want to be bitten, you should inform them on the vampire lifestyle and make sure they know what they are in for before the bite. Many couples break up after a bite because the new vampire can’t handle being a vampire and being in a relationship with one. Humans will generally fear you, but if you let them know of warning signs of you getting hungry because of urges, along with clearing up everything else and helping them even protect themselves from you when you two sleep together, the relationship can flourish._

_If they are of another species, just talk to them since they already know about vampires. It will be easy to talk since you two can be honest about it, and after that, things may or may not take off from there. Try and learn about their lifestyle more, along with yourself sharing things from your lifestyle and letting them know about your urges and how to make sure they won’t accidently get bitten in their sleep by you._

_If they happen to be a vampire hunter, it is almost sure that the relationship will not last long and one of the people involved, whether it be the hunter or you, will get killed by the other. It isn’t a very healthy relationship, since the two people involved will never fully trust the other, and bonding moments will be rare, leaving the relationship with little things to spend time together with unlike other vampire relationships. The few that do make it work have many fights, and often break up and get back together. Hunters letting you bite from them are often the most trusting, but it is rare, and that is one of the most important bonding experiences for a vampire. The two in the relationship are often distant and don’t comfort each other much, leaving one side possibly emotionally unstable at almost all times because of the fact that their partner could kill them or they could kill their partner because of a job they have. Because of this, these relationships can never properly flourish like a relationship with anyone else.”_

—

You frowned before shutting the book. You supposed you had assumed that, but, really, hearing that didn’t make anything else better. Sure there was more in the book about vampire and vampire hunter relationships, but you didn’t want to read any more of it. All you wanted to do right now was sleep.

Taking off your glasses and putting them by the nightstand with the dream book, you sighed. Wait, why was there even relationship advice in a damn dream book? Well it looked like Meenah had written it herself, so maybe she thought it would help those with dreams about a certain someone? That made sense to you, at least.

You didn’t bother with anything else as you shut the light off and slipped under the covers. All you wanted to do was sleep right now, and luckily for you, it didn’t take too much for you to slip into sleep.

But as soon as you shut your eyes all you could see were people and blood, and all you could hear were screams and gun shots around you.


	4. Part IV

_Your dreams have never been this horrible, this blood-ridden, this vivid. All you can see are dead bodies and all you can hear is soul-wrenching screams. You don’t see anyone alive, all around you there are only corpses and blood pooling around them and your feet._

_Looking around, all you can see are corpses, blood, and some dead looking trees. As you continue to walk, you still don’t see any life besides yourself there. You’ve never had a dream like this, especially one like this. You continue to walk, but the screaming only gets louder with each crunchy step you make._

_The screaming only gets louder until you’re finally in front of a corpse of a familiar body. As soon as you turn it over, you realize it’s Eridan, and after your dream-self screams with the corpse screaming back at you, mouth agape and pouring blood, you bolt awake._

*~*~*

You’re sweating and panting when you jump awake. You barely even recognized the scream as your own and thought it may have been Feferi before you remembered your nightmare. You sighed as you ran a hand through your short, choppy hair, wondering why the hell you had a dream like that.

You put your feet on the floor as you take a few deep breaths. You need to relax because that really dug deep into your head. That dream was a horrifying nightmare to you, and you wanted to know why the fuck you had that dream in the first place.

Looking around the room, you can’t seem to find where the hell you left that book of yours. Well, not yours, but Meenah’s, that witch you used to know.

First off, though, you need coffee. You don’t normally drink the stuff but seriously, after that nightmare you’re not all for going back to sleep anytime soon.

Grabbing a shirt that you had packed up, along with your converse and jeans, you quickly change and throw your pajamas on the floor by your bags. Note to self, you need to buy a hamper or something so that you can wash them and keep them separated. Another note to self, buy a washer and dryer.

You make your way slowly to the bathroom, this time remembering that yes, you wouldn’t show up in the mirror. It really was hard to remember, even after not having a reflection for decades.

Your eyes spot your toothbrush first, so you squirt the toothpaste on it and start brushing your teeth. As you do this, you can’t really help but to wonder what that damn dream meant, or why you had it in the first place. You’ve never had one like that before, so it made you nervous.

As you spit in the sink, a thought occurred to you, and you sighed. You couldn’t do that, could you? It was a bit stupid, honestly, that you would even consider thinking about doing that, but, besides looking through that huge dream book again, you didn’t know what else to do.

Rubbing your eyes, you decided that you would shower when you got home.

*~*~*

You’ve finally gotten your coffee and you’re finally feeling energy slither slowly back into your body. That sluggish feeling is still there, but not as strong anymore.

Right now, you’re currently standing outside of a building, one you had to search up to find since you obviously didn’t know your way around London since it has changed so much. It was the building of a psychic, and you can’t believe yourself for even considering going here.

But, psychics (at least the real ones) knew all about ‘mythical’ creatures like vampires, werewolves, and mermaids. They should be able to help you out, if they’re real, that is. You really hope they are because there’s another girl, but she’s a few towns over and you don’t have a car and biking there would take a bit… once you buy a bike.

Walking into the place, there’s a jingle of a bell over the door and you see a woman at the front desk. “Hello? What would you like Mistress Mindfang to do for you today?” Mindfang… with a name like that you half expect her to actually be the real thing.

“Jutht a reading or whatever they’re called. Where ith she?” Honestly you have never been to one of these places before, so you’re not sure where this ‘Mistress Mindfang’ woman would be.

The woman at the front desk nodded. “Sure thing, you need to pay afterwards, though, remember that!” She said as she directed you to a doorway with, instead of a door, beads hanging from the top. You nodded, said you understood, and walked inside.

It was pleasant in here, meaning it was dark, but light enough for a human to navigate through. There was an young woman sitting on a pillow with a low table in front of her, and another pillow across from it. There was a crystal ball on the top, and you groaned softly. You thought that was a bit stereotypical, but whatever.

“Mith Mindfang?” She looked up at you when you said her name, and she nodded, gesturing to the table, and probably the pillow, in front of her.

“Come and sit down, sir.” She said, and her voice was smooth and it sounded like if you heard it enough, it would slowly bring you to your death. It was beautiful, but sounded like if it was possible, it would be poisonous. “What can I do for you, today?”

You sat down on the pillow, finding it more comfortable than it actually looked. “I need thome help on my dreamth, it’th thort of weird and I really didn’t know who elthe I could go to.” Great, you sound desperate, but then again you sort of were desperate for answers.

Miss Mindfang leaned forward slightly. “What sort of dream was it?” She questioned, and you sighed. How were you going to explain this to her? She might not even be a real psychic, so you’re not sure what you want to say to her.

“Well… uh…” Seriously how do you even say this? “I kinda have a crush on thomeone who wantth to kill me, and latht night I had a dream that I wath in thome thort of detherted battle ground with all thethe corptheth, and I could hear shrieking, and when I walked further and further I found the guy’th corpthe and I turned it over and it wath the one thcreaming and the eyeth snapped open… I don’t know what it meanth it really freaked me out.” You explained to her, hoping that she would help.

She seemed stunned at your little explanation before thinking to herself (you hope she is and not just staring at you for nothing). “Listen, that’s… one hell of a dream, uh,”

“Thollukth.”

“Sollux… I’ve never heard of something like that before.” She said, looking you over again before eyeing your mouth before sighing. She blinked at you. “When was the last time you ate?”

That was an odd question. “Latht night.” You said to her.

She didn’t seem to believe you and eyed you strangely again. “Not food, you know what I mean.” Oh… she was real. That sent a shock into your system.

“Ate-ate? A few dayth ago.” You told her, and she nodded. “How’d you-?”

She chuckled. “Everyone has marks who aren’t human. You have the bite marks on your neck and the fangs, mermaids have scars where their gills were, and werewolves have slightly pointed ears. It’s rather easy to see on others.” You blinked back at her, impressed.

“The latht time I ate wath from my crush back in America.” You added, watching her eyes widen in shock. You assume she pieced the pieces together about Eridan being a hunter and you being on the run from him.

“Oh boy…” She said, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. “Listen Sollux, I think you’re not really trying to get away from this man of yours-”

You narrowed your eyes, your lip curling up out of habit. “But he wantth me dead, why would I thtay around him!?”

Mistress Mindfang glared at you. “Wait, let me finish.” You grumbled but nodded reluctantly. “You like this boy, and since you fed from him last, you technically have him in your system, making it harder for you to stop thinking about him. You obviously want him to like you back, but since I assume he wants to kill you, it won’t really work.” You nodded with a small frown on your face. “My advice, get more ‘food’ into your system and you should be fine in a few days.”

Was it really that simple? Just feed from someone else? That’s it? You sighed. Well, she was the real thing, so you suppose you can trust her word.

“Thankth, how much do I owe you?” You asked, already digging out your wallet to pay her. She helped a little, and you would have to try what she said.

“Just ten.” Well that was better than twenty. You give her the cash you needed to pay for the visit here, and as soon as you can you get out of the dark room, out of the shop, and back into the dreadful sunlight.


	5. Part V

You shut the door of your house, stripping of your hoodie as you sit down on the couch. So far today was strange for you, and you weren’t sure why, but you had some sort of feeling looming over you. You can’t tell if it is a bad or good one, but it’s there and it makes you nervous.

 

Yawning, you rub your eyes from behind your glasses, observing the dust bunnies roll around on the floor. You really need to sweep up the place, but you’re too tired for that. Caffeine, unless it comes to you in large doses like in energy drinks, barely works for long periods of time, and you can slowly feel yourself drifting off. 

You’re not too sure what to do for now, other than turn on the television and watch reruns of Doctor Who. Your eyes look around the house. You seriously need a job to pay for some actual furniture in this place. That, or go back to your home in America and see your shit.

No. You can’t do that, Eridan is there.

And to think you were trying to forget about him?

You shake your head. No, right now, you should just concentrate on maybe finding other vampires in the area and see which hunting territories are free because now since you’re back, you need to get new hunting grounds. You doubt your large expanse of hunting territory you had decades ago was still intact and still yours.

But the issue is, is that you do know vampires have a website for this shit, but, you don’t know what the one for the UK is called. You know there has to be one, Karkat has told you every country or general area has one to help vampires get hunting territory or move in with other vampires if they need to pay rent or something of the like and are too worried about accidentally biting a human who wants to room with them.

Even though you don’t feel like getting up and moving, you stand up, crack your back and neck, and head over to your room to grab your laptop. You don’t feel like unplugging your phone from its charger in the kitchen, so you decide this is better.

Opening the door, you walk over to one of your larger suitcases and unzip it, grabbing your laptop and its charger from the bag before closing it and walking back into the large living room again. You can’t remember if your laptop itself is fully charged, so you plug in its charger, sit down on the couch, plug the charger into the laptop while you start it up.

The little chime plays as you type in your password and get brought to your desktop, looking at the background, which was just the characters from one of your favorite animes. Yes you like anime, but you’ve never really had the want to go to those anime conventions a lot of people go to. Just too many people, too many walking blood sacks around that you would love to sink your fangs into.

Ignoring the anime characters on your desktop background for now, you decide to open Google Chrome and go to Google. You’re pretty sure that you won’t be able to find the website you’re looking for on Google, now that you think of it. Well, time to call someone.

Looks like you need your phone after all, or, you can just use Skype.

Yeah, Skype would be easier.

You quickly log on to your Skype and smile to yourself only slightly when you notice that yes, Karkat is on. Thank fuck too, because you didn’t feel like sitting around all day waiting for him to get on.

—

twinArmageddons: kk? kk ii know you’re on.  
twinArmageddons: get your fuckiing a22 on you diick-muncher thii2 ii2 iimportant!  
carcinoGeneticist: WHAT IS IT NOW, CAPTOR?  
twinArmageddons: hey ii need your help.  
carcinoGeneticist: OH GREAT, WHAT IS IT NOW?  
twinArmageddons: 2hut up.  
twinArmageddons: anyway2,  
twinArmageddons: ii need two know about huntiing ground2 and ii wa2 thiinkiing that you have two know that damn 2iite for vampiire2, riight?  
carcinoGeneticist: WELL NO FUCKING SHIT, DOUCHELORD, I THOUGHT YOU DID TOO.  
twinArmageddons: well ii don’t.  
twinArmageddons: but ii need the liink cau2e ii want two 2ee iif anyone there know2 about the whole 2iituatiion here iin london.  
carcinoGeneticist: WOAH WAIT, YOU MOVED?  
twinArmageddons: yeah?  
carcinoGeneticist: WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME, ASSHOLE?  
twinArmageddons: ii wa2 but ii’ve been bu2y avoiidiing death by 2un and talkiing two 2omeone two help 2ort 2hiit out.  
carcinoGeneticist: MHMM, SURE. ANYWAYS I KNOW THE URL JUST WAIT ON SECOND.

—

After he gave you the url for the site, you gave him a thanks before logging out of Skype for now. You really needed to not be on there right now, you had shit to do. Important shit.

Copy-pasting the address into the bar at the top of the page you opened up in Google Chrome, you pressed enter and waited for it to load. It only took about two seconds before it did.

Honestly, even though you love computers, technology, everything like that, you have never checked out this site before, mostly because you had never needed to. Your territory back in America was well known to the vampires in the area and they stayed out.

Your dual-colored eyes browsed the screen as you clicked on the forums. This should really help, because maybe, just maybe, someone on there can help and maybe even give you a link to a website for more, well, british vampires like you are once again.

Even though you browse through the forums for about ten minutes or so, you can’t find anything about vampires or territories in the UK, or even in Europe. You sigh, looks like you gotta post a topic there to see if anyone can help you out. Maybe even direct you to a better website.

You had to sign up and get an account, but it would hopefully be worth it.

—

Topic: UK Vampire looking for territory

Basically what it comes down to is that I’m new to the London area and this is my first time using a site like this, and I have no idea if there are even any others like me in my area and I’m wondering about hunting territories.  
I don’t know about a site for UK vampires to go to like this one and if there is a link would be really damn helpful. If not, I’d like if anyone from London or lives in the area to come and contact me about it. Just respond or give me a message here.

—

After reading over what you had typed and thought it was okay, you posted it to the forums and hoped someone would get back to you.

But, until that happens, you’re more than happy to watch Doctor Who and read some mangas of yours. You need some more, you think, because you’re almost done with the second volume of Soul Eater, or maybe you’ll just forget about the next one and buy that Panty and Stocking manga you heard about. It’s a pretty good anime, so why not?

With Doctor Who playing on the television as background noise, mostly, you’ve gotten up to grab yourself a soda can and sit back down on the couch, kicking your legs on the coffee table and sipping it.

Not even a minute after your first sip, you notice someone has already sent you a message on that website you had just posted to. Huh, strange. Your eyes quickly flick to your laptop, and as you put your drink down on the coffee table and get your legs off of it, sitting forward, you click on the message.

—

‘Hey, I saw your post and thought I could help. Me and my sister have lived in London for a while and we’re currently vacationing in America and have been for twelve years, but we’re coming back in a week, so I’ll meet you then!’

—

You blink back at the message. Whoever this person was, you didn’t know if you trusted them. Their screen name wasn’t in English at all, and you’re not sure what to make of their quick response, but, you respond right away anyways.

—

‘Okay, here, this is my phone number, call me when you have time to talk about it.’

—

Sollux gave them his cell phone number, and they responded with their own and that they’ll call at around 11:30pm your time. Shutting down his laptop after writing down their phone number, Sollux stretched, grabbed his soda, and continued to watch Doctor Who until nightfall.


	6. Part VI

Turns out you finished up a few Doctor Who episodes before you became insanely bored. Well there wasn’t currently much to do around here, but you had to wait for the phone call from whoever that strange person was on the forum.

You weren’t going to lie, you are more than a little impatient when it comes to things like this, or anything at all that you just want to get over with. You sighed.

Checking the clock on your phone, you saw it was 11:13pm. Damn, another seventeen minutes until they would call you.

Groaning, you lay back down, shutting your eyes, waiting for the person to call you back about what you needed to know.

*~*~*

“Ready to go yet?” voice called from the bed she was laying on. “It’s been two hours what’re you even doing in there?”

“W-well sorry if I w-want to look good.” A male voice called from the bathroom. “Giwe me like tw-wo more minutes an’ I’ll be out.”

The female voice grumbled and got to her feet, checking that all the weapons in her bag were in place. Good, she didn’t want anything to go wrong.

*~*~*

You bolted awake when you heard your phone go off, eyes wide and chest heaving. Alright, that scared you even though it was pretty damn stupid for it to do so. Whatever, you’ve just been on edge for a while.

Rubbing your eyes and moving your glasses, you fix them on your nose again as you answer the phone. “Who ith it?”

“I thought you remembered I would be calling, silly!” Came the other voice. “This is that guy looking for the territory information, right?”

Oh good they decided to call. “Yeah, it’th me, now who the hell are you?” After your encounter with various vampire hunters pretending to be vampires, you learn yourself that you should always check and double check with names, even though it won’t do shit for now.

“Name’s Meulin, what’s yours?”

“Thollukth.” You cringed, hoping she wouldn’t mess up the name.

Meulin paused for a second. “Sollux, right?” Oh thank fuck she got it right.

“Yeah, tho what can you help me with?”

“Your problem, obviously. Anyways, me and my sister live there but I don’t know if there are any new territories around, so maybe around Big Ben? That was never taken I think. I’m not sure about it now, though.”

“What day are you coming back?” It’s a big deal to know if she’ll be able to come back sooner or later in the week. You were hungry and you didn’t know how much longer you could wait.

“Like five days, sorry.” Shit.

“Oh, alright.”

“But I do have a friend who lives there and I’m like pretty sure still lives there, maybe you can ask him?” Oh, that might be a good idea. “He isn’t a vampire but he works along with them, sort of like a gang sort of thing, you know?”

You aren’t quite sure what to make of that. “What’th hith name?”

“Kurloz. Just be careful he’s not that okay with a lot of vampires but he knows about territories and everything.”

That didn’t sound right to you. If he knew the territories of every damn vampire in London and possibly outside of London why wasn’t he ‘okay’ with vampires? It really didn’t make any sense to you. “Alright, alright, but why the hell ith he not okay with vampireth?”

“He’s kinda weird, but he likes studying them but he really is strange.” Okay? Not creepy. “Just don’t get him mad but he might want a favor from you. Just accept it and I can assure you he’ll help!”

Yep, totally not creepy. “Well, thankth forteh shit I might jutht take him up on an offer or two.”

“Alright! I have to go ‘cause my sister and I are going to a craft fair, see ya’!” And she hung up.

Getting things together here, for one you’re not going to that Kurloz guy she mentioned because that just sounds sketchy and like a trap waiting to spring and capture you. Second, you’re just going to have to find somewhere to hunt for now. She said that the area around Big Ben was probably free, so why not?

Your grumble as your put your phone on silent, grabbing a black hoodie and looking outside.

You suppose midnight isn’t that late to start hunting, right? There had to be some people out, either in restaurants or somewhere else, maybe shopping in some open-late shops or something else.

Slipping on your black hoodie, you grab your keys and make sure the lights are on (mostly for Feferi because you still aren’t sure what the limits are for what she can do) and you make your way outside, shutting and locking the door, double-checking from the outside that all of your windows are closed and hopefully locked before you make your way to Big Ben in the rain.

*~*~*

“We should hurry, come on.” Said a hushed voice, speaking to a young man behind her. “We need to find him, hurry the hell up.”

“W-would ya’ just be patient I’m hurryin’ as fast as I fuckin’ can.” The younger, male voice said to the women in front of him, the two walking and only hearing the pitter patter of the falling rain as they walked through London.

The black-haired woman looked around. “He has to be here somewhere, you sure he would have headed back here?”

“Positive.”

“So help me look, then.”

Big Ben struck twelve above their heads, the pair looking out as they saw a figure approaching, hiding behind a telephone booth.

*~*~*

You grumble to yourself, hearing Big Ben hit midnight and sound throughout London. You don’t see many people, and you hope that at least one stray person will come out to take some picture of the clock because you’re hungry as hell.

Movement catches your eyes, your pupils blowing up larger to catch any light they can, wanting to make sure you can see well. Your eyes narrow as you step closer, keeping your hood up so hopefully you can keep your glasses as dry as possible, which for now, isn’t that dry.

Your sharp eyes watch the pair of moving silhouettes behind the telephone booth as you take a few steps closer, picking up a scent that you recognize, but can’t place on what it is exactly. Your mind is racing as you get close enough to where your eyes widen in fear.

It’s him.

*~*~*

It’s him, the one the two have been searching for.

“Finally, I thought I lost you, Sol.” The vampire hissed back at Eridan, pupils sharp and slim and the human male chuckled. “Aw-w, I missed you too.”

“Fuck off, dick-wad.” Sollux snarled out, his fangs looking sharp and almost bright in the darkness, the moon the only lighting besides a few lampposts scattered around. “I’m not in the mood to deal with y-”

The women decided to interrupt their little bickering. “Good, finally, we have you, Captor, just surrender now and we won’t have to hurt you more than we’re already planning to.”

“Over my dead body, bitch.”

“Perfect, Eridan get the gun.”

*~*~*

“Perfect, Eridan get the gun.”

Those were the last words you heard before a gunshot split through your chest and you fell to the ground, blood pooling with the rainwater that was falling.


	7. Part VII

You snarl when you hit the pavement, the bullet going straight through you, just barely missing your heart. “Eat filth, Captor.” Eridan spit out, grinning down at you. You couldn’t see it, but you could feel his damn grin crawling across your skin.

“Fuck off!” You scream at him, and even though you’re losing blood you need to fight. You are not dying today, no fucking way in hell.

You stumble to your feet and snarl, your chest heaving as Eridan grabs his weapons. You, sadly, don’t have anything to use on you, but you’re fine with that, you’re stronger and faster than Eridan, and even though you can feel your blood trickling through your clothes and down into the rain, swirling with the water, you can’t find anything in yourself to give a damn about it.

You ready yourself when Eridan charges forward, attempting to drive a stake through your heart before you dodge it, sending him slipping in the water and falling, and you’re on him in an instant.

You spot your own blood mixing with his, since he had scraped the stake across his arm when he fell. Your hunger is swirling in your gut as you bite him arm, hearing his scream echo as he punches you in the jaw, making you let go just a second after you had started draining him.

You were punching, scratching, biting, whatever you could do to hurt him as he splashed holy water in your face, making you hiss and burn, feeling your skin bubbling up and burning, smoke leaving the surface as you two fought.

That woman you had seen ended up kicking you off of Eridan, shooting your arm as you screeched in pain, blood, your own blood, pooling around your body as you saw Eridan get up and whine. The woman scowled. “Die fowl fuc-ufffh!”

Something tackled her down and it gave you enough time to take the stunned Eridan by the arm and bite him, your fangs piercing his flesh as he wrestled you and you wrestled back, pushing and shoving, scratching and punching, but you wouldn’t let go. You were weak, and he knew it, but your cuts and wounds were healing, oozing less and less blood, dead skin hanging from your face where the holy water splashed you, burnt and some of it almost black, some muscle pulsing freely without the barrier of skin, giving you a look that screamed monster.

Eridan ended up fainting as you heard the woman scream, hearing something rip open her skin and flesh, teeth against bone but all you were worried about was a passed out Eridan before you.

You knew the smell of blood would be attracting other creatures, both from your own blood, Eridan’s blood, and now the woman’s blood, so you had to get out of here, but you weren’t quite sure what to do with Eridan.

You fall to your knees, your chest heaving. You both needed medical attention, especially from the amount of blood swirling and pooling around you, waltzing with the rain water, but you can’t go to the hospital, and you know you can’t let Eridan die. There’s still that part of you that wants to take care of him, that loves him.

Turning around, your eyes meet the creature’s who had tackled the woman down, and it’s, unsurprisingly, a werewolf. “Thith… thith your territory or thomething?”

The creature snarled and nodded. “Oh, thorry. Didn’t know.” You said. “Won’t happen again.” The werewolf’s yellow eyes looked at Eridan and you snarled. “She’th yourth, he’th mine.” It growled and you hissed at it. The werewolf could tell you’re weak, so you’re surprised when it picked up the corpse and walked off with it, leaving you and Eridan alone in the rain.

You frowned when you noticed something shimmer in the low light. You weren’t sure if you were up for it, but you picked Eridan up, both of your clothes dripping in blood as you hauled him home, hoping Feferi was there and she knew a few things about patching up two boys who had gone through this much damage.

Hopefully if not, you could at least look things up on the internet and help patch you and him up, but as soon as you got to the door, you set Eridan down. Grumbling, you grab your keys and unlock the door, afterwards stuffing your keys back in your pocket and peeling some of the burnt, dead, black skin off of your face, throwing it aside.

Picking Eridan up again, you cradled him close to your chest as you kissed his forehead, shutting and then locking the door behind you once you were inside. Putting your keys back in your pocket, you quickly went over to where your room was, lying him down on the floor, kissing his cute little nose.

Oh who were you kidding you still love him. Even after all this shit, you still do. You smile down at him, kissing his eyelids and feeling them gently flutter beneath you, chuckling softly as you kiss his cheek. He’s so cute… you don’t understand how he does it.

You really want to patch him up before he wakes up though, because you’re pretty sure he’s going to be more than pissed off at you when he wakes up. Probably mostly because he didn’t kill you. You didn’t care, you just really need to patch the poor guy up. You feel bad he’s bleeding like this, and unlike you, he doesn’t have supernatural healing abilities like all other vampires.

“Feferi?!” You called out, hoping the girl would come out and help. After about two minutes without her coming, You snarled out. “Good for nothin’-”

“Oh who’s he!” Feferi suddenly appeared beside you, making you jump and squeak. “He’s kinda cute.” She giggled softly, looking over the wounded vampire hunter.

You sighed. “That’th not why I wanted you to come here, I need help, how do you heal humanth? He’th kinda dying on me.” She shrugged. “Theriouthly!? Can’t you jutht gueth, or at leatht look in the damn thpell book?” You asked, wondering what the hell her problem was. Her mother was a healer, too! She had to have some books she left here that would help Eridan.

“I could look, give me a moment.” She told you, disappearing again as you looked down at him. You softly kissed his neck, debating on sinking your fangs in there. No, that wouldn’t be okay, fuck, he was bleeding out, you couldn’t take more from him…

Feferi came back down with a book and a few things in her arms. “Fine, fine, here you go, herbs, spells, anything you need, mister bossy.” She said, and you grabbed the things and narrowed your eyes at her.

Setting them down, she kept watching you work with him. “Why’re you thtill here? Thcared I won’t be able to do thith?”

“Kinda, I’m just curious about him is all. He looks interesting.”

You groan. Great, you got some weird frozen-ghost-girl floating above you, wait, never mind she’s solid and standing beside you, oh now she’s helping. Your cheeks flush lightly when she helps you. “I can do it mythelf.” You snap, but she giggled.

Shaking her head at you, she wrapped up a few of his wounds. “Your lisp will screw the spells up, silly, you do need my help, now stop blabbing.” Your eyes widen and you freeze at first, not quite sure what to make of her before you roll your head to crack your neck and get to work alongside her.

As you continue to work, you can hear her mumbling spells under her breath and you chuckle, not wanting to interrupt her before something felt… off.

You’re not quite sure what it was, but for a brief moment something flashed before your eyes, and you shook your head. Okay, that was weird. As you continued to work on Eridan, it happened again, but stayed for twice as long, and you distinctly made out some sort of graveyard. Yeah, not creepy at all. But, you had seen three figures there, although you’re not sure who they are, you did make out three people.

As soon as Feferi was done reciting the spells, you look over at her. “Hey, uhm, mind ekthplaining why whatever you thaid made me thee shit?”

“Hmm?”

You repeated yourself to her. “Whatever you were thaying for Eridan did shit to me.” You paused, and the confusion on her face made you uneasy. “Mind ekthplaining to me why?”

She blinked back at you again. “It wasn’t supposed to…? You okay there?” She asked, a hand now on your forehead. “You’re a bit warm.”

“Yeah, it mutht be the blood loth getting to me.”


	8. Part VIII

Your dreams are vivid again, and you’re not sure what to think of it since most of the time you barely dream at all…

*~*~*

Your footsteps sound underneath you, signaling anyone that is near you that yes, you’re here, walking and searching for the people you had seen.

Your keen ears pick up talking, and you distinctly hear your name among their voices. Your eyes widen and you pick up the pace, jogging before running over to where the silhouettes of the people stand, talking about something you can barely hear beside a few words every now and then.

It seems that every time you take a step forward, they get further and further away. You huff, picking up your speed as you try your best to reach them.

You’re not sure how long you’ve been running, but soon you feel out of breath. You’re still as far from the three figures in the mist as you were when you started running towards them. You’re crouching down, holding your knees as you catch your breath. You’re panting softly, standing up straight again and cracking your back, you take a few steps forward, wondering that if you go slow, if the people will move further away.

You didn’t even take five steps before your right foot found a hole, a rather large one covered by dead leaves and with a surprised yelp you fell in, the darkness swallowing you whole like an starved demon.

You shut your eyes so you don’t have to see the darkness, and you know that you could see well, but as soon as you open your eyes you feel blind, the dim source of barely-there light is only coming from the already rather far away hole you fell in. Other than that, it’s pitch black, and that scares you.

Unless you shut your eyes, there is no time a vampire sees pitch black like this, and it scares you. You cry out for help and you can only hear your own voice as you fall deeper and deeper into whatever kind of hole this is. Your eyes are scrunched tight and you’re scared, a few tears prickling at the corner of your eyes.

Before you can scream out another cry for help, you see a blinding flash of light and by the time you open your eyes you see yourself falling out of the long hole you had fell in and it took about two seconds for you to hit ground, a choking wheeze leaving your mouth when your back hit the ground.

A whine leaves your throat as you rub the few tears in the corner of your eyes away, blinking them open to find the three figures from before looking down at you, and your eyes widen.

The tears that you had just wiped away were quickly replaced with more as you saw who it was in front of you. “Sollux? Are you okay, dear?”

You hiccup as you watch her concerned face, the two others, both male, look on in concern as well as the woman crouches down and hugs you. You squeeze her back, burying your face in her shoulder, and you’re surprised you can feel her, that she’s tangible. “I-I’ve mithed you tho much…” You hiccup into her shoulder, trying to calm down as she rubs your back gently.

“It’s alright, don’t cry.” She cooed to you, and hell you hadn’t really realized how much you had missed her voice, and you choked out a heavy sob, sniffling like you were five again. “Listen, dear, we need to talk to you.” You coughed lightly and you had to let go when she did, and you wiped your eyes behind your glasses. What were they even doing here? You hadn’t seen them since that night…

“Listen, we need you to wake up and go talk to Eridan. It’s important, this whole thing is hurting you.” She spoke to your softly, just how you remember and it makes your eyes well up again.

You hiccup. “But… but…” You don’t know what to say because you couldn’t lie and say you know it’s not hurting you, because you know it’s hurting you. You frown and she kisses your head. “I’m thorry, mom.”

“It’s fine, just talk to him, okay?” She said and you gave her a nod in response.

“I mithed you tho much.” You choke out, hugging her again as your dad and even your brother joins. You’ve missed them all so much, you forgot, really, what having family was like. Even though you do consider Karkat your family, it just isn’t the same.

She kissed your forehead, and before you could hug her a little tighter, there was a blinding flash of white light.

*~*~*

You gasp, sitting up straight in bed, your chest heaving up and down as tears run down your face. You… you were dreaming. You blink your eyes a few times to clear your blurry vision before you get out of bed, wiping your eyes.

You hadn’t seen either your mother, father, or your brother in your dreams before. It had just never happened before, and it brought you to tears. You hadn’t seen or heard them in decades, even centuries of time. You felt a weight on your non-beating heart as you sniffled.

Putting on a pair of black jeans, you put on a T-shirt with the British flag on it and you slip your glasses on as well, walking out of your bedroom and into the living room.

You remember having left Eridan on the couch, but he’s nowhere to be found. Shit, maybe he woke up. Rushing over to where you keep your keys, you notice that they haven’t been touched at all since when you put them there. Huh.

You hear something move nearby and your fangs are instantly bared in a show of aggression, fuck this you are not dealing with a robber right now. “Show yourthelveth!” You shouted, eyes narrowed from behind your glasses, looking for any little sign of movement that whoever or whatever was in your house was still there.

After two or three minutes without an answer, you sigh, burying your face in your hand. You’re probably being jumpy, was all. It is a new house, and Feferi is probably just roaming around for something or other. Nothing to be worried about.

Making your way sluggishly over to the kitchen, you grab some cereal and sit your butt down in one of the four chairs at the dining table. You don’t feel like getting up again, but you do, if only to get milk, a spoon, and a bowl to eat the cereal.

Once you have everything you need, you sit down and begin to munch on the cereal you made yourself. You really would need to see where Eridan ran off to, or maybe Feferi was just watching over him in the attic. Yeah, that’s probably what had happened since nothing seems to have been touched since you left the living room to fall asleep.

Grumbling to yourself about how you would need to go out and buy a few more clothes for yourself, you make a mental note as you slurp down the leftover milk in your bowl. Licking your lips and fangs, you remember that you have yet to eat-eat, and being reminded about it makes your stomach growl.

Guess you know what you’re doing while you’re out.

Standing up and moving away from the table, you put the milk away and put the cereal box back, putting the spoon and bowl in the dishwasher. You’d put more dishes in there later once you use them, but you really don’t want to. You don’t like cooking, and a burger sounds delicious right about now.

You remind yourself that you need to get ready, and go back to your bedroom, slipping on a pair of socks and red converse, slipping on a black hoodie as you shut the door on your way out.

As you fix your hoodie you run up the stairs and then to the attic, well right below it, bringing the door down as you make your way up there. “Feferi! Feferi!” You call.

Bringing your whole body up and out of the doorway up to the attic, you shut the door and walk around. You don’t see her anywhere. “Feferi?” You ask, wondering if maybe she was in some other part of the house.

“Hey!” She shouts, her head poking out from behind a large plant. “I was tending to the plants, what’re you doing up here?” She questioned you, tilting her head as she walked over.

“Can’t find Eridan, I thought he wath up here with you?”

“Nope, I left him on the couch to rest!”

Dammit. “Fuck, okay. I need to go and I’ll be out for a bit, check the damn houthe I don’t want him poking around my shit for thomething.” You explained to her, she nodded, and you have a nod in response. “Gonna go now, be back thooner or later.”

Opening the door, you slink down into the floor and then back into the second floor, landing on the wooden floor before you shut the door again. You haven’t bothered locking it since you have unlocked it a while ago, makes for quicker time, is all, really.

Fixing your glasses as you walk down the stairs, you grab your keys, unlock the door, and step outside into the cool summer air. You quickly lock the door behind you as you walk forward, stuffing your keys in your pants pocket along with your wallet.

The little breeze that’s there ruffles your dark blond locks as you walk down the stone pathway, looking around. This was a pretty nice place to live, wasn’t it? Peaceful, quiet, and for some reason Feferi to you is welcome. It gives you someone to talk to without you having to worry about accidentally biting her.

Your mind is full of thoughts and before you know it you’re in London, Big Ben glowing lightly ahead of you. You had missed London to be honest, and you’re glad you’re back home, granted not the same house, but still, it is somehow comforting being back in your hometown. Well, it’s more like a city, now.

There are all sorts of little quaint shops and boutiques, even though a little more than half are closed. It was late for humans, so you only expect it to be normal, that, and nobody besides possibly other vampires and a few humans roam around at this time of night.

Your eyes catch a few people now, not many, but just a few. It was quiet, though, nice and quiet and peaceful. You enjoy it as you walk further down into a little shop on the corner of a street.

The doorbell rings when you walk in, a dark-skinned woman with striking black hair looking you over. “Good evening sir, how may I help you?” Her jade lips looked rather strange against her skin, but she was beautiful, never the less.

“Jutht looking for a few thingth.” You tell the woman behind the small counter with sweets and keychains on it. She nods at you.

“If you need help, just ask.” She tells you, and you nod in response, looking through a few of the things on the racks. There weren’t many of each article of clothing, but maybe that was because this seemed to be a shop run just by her, but who knows.

You find a black shirt with a few medieval looking decorations on it in faded grey and shimmering gold, along with a few words written in elegant cursive on a darker faded grey. It was a bit expensive, though, at seven pounds. But, anything about two is expensive to you, the prices for everything have rose since you’ve been here.

You continue looking for the shirt until you see one in your size and drape it across your arm. You glance around, looking around until you see a blue shirt with black markings on it, grabbing one in your size again and putting it across your arm. Your stomach gurgles up at you, reminding you that yes, you were hungry and should hurry up with your purchases so that you can hurry up and get something to sink your fangs into.

“Ekthuthe me?” The woman looks at you and hums a question in a little tune. “Do you have any changing roomth?”

“Oh, yes sir let me direct you to them.” She said, moving from behind the counter and walking over to you, directing you over to two red dressing rooms. That was when you noticed something. You caught a glimpse of fangs in her mouth and your eyes widened.

“Hey, uh, can I athk you thomething?” You ask as you look inside the changing room. It was nice, with a few lights and a large mirror on one side. There were a few black hooks and even a cushioned bench along the back wall.

“What is it, sir?” She asked, and yep, those were fangs alright.

You put your two shirts you found on the hook. “Mind telling me where there are free hunting groundth around here?” Her eyes widened. She seemed to take it in a bit before you continued. “You know what I’m talking about, right? Thothe thingth aren’t fake, are they?”

“No good sir, they aren’t.” Okay, you’re getting somewhere here. “This is my hunting ground but you’re welcome to use it for now, I’m not hungry very often so if you wish you can borrow it every other night.”

Yes! “Thankth.” You tell her as you shut the door to the changing room, quickly checking to see that both shirts fit well, and they do, before you put your original shirt back on and walk out.

The woman is now right back behind the counter, glancing over at you as you make your way over to her. “I’m gonna get thethe two.” You said, and you think to yourself that maybe you’ll buy more things here, if it means she’ll share her hunting ground.

She took the two items that you placed on the counter and looked at the tags attached that were handwritten, typing in the numbers on the cash register and adding them up. “That’ll be fourteen pounds, sir.”

Grabbing your wallet, your grab fifteen for her and give it to her. “Keep the change, thankth for the groundth, by the way. Name’th Thollukth.” She only deserves to know your name if you’re sharing her hunting grounds, right?

She put the cash away and took the hangers off of the clothing and folded them up, putting them in a bag as she talked. “My name’s Kanaya, nice to meet you, Sollux.” She could probably tell you weren’t from around here, or just moved here, you don’t have your old accent back yet, but you suppose it won’t take long.

Kanaya hands you your bag and you two shake hands. “I’ll just come here maybe twice a week, by the way, I don’t need much either.” She nodded and greeted you a farewell as you left the shop, waving back to her as the glass door shut behind you.

The night air is cool and breezy as you walk around. You plan on going back home, dropping off your bag right after you go out for burgers, and then maybe come back here tonight or tomorrow for a bite. You’re not sure you can wait until tomorrow, but you might be a bit tired or you might not have enough time after putting your things in your room.

You don’t know where you can go for burgers, so you take your iPhone out and search up where there might be a fast food place around here. The results show you one not too far away, about a five minute walk from here. Not too bad, you could use the fresh air, anyways.

Walking leisurely down the sidewalk, you put your phone back in your pocket and put in on vibrate so it wouldn’t really disturb the nice quiet air around you.

Your can practically feel someone breathing on you, and you stop, thinking it was the wind but no, someone is actually breathing on you. You snap around to notice Eridan. Oh, that’s where he went! “Eridan what the fuck are you doing I thought you were on the cou-”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole, you did this to me.”

“Did what? Fuck you man you were the one who came at me!” You snarled, and he grabbed the collar of your shirt.

“Take it fuckin’ back, Captor before I fuckin’ kill ya’ sorry ass.”


End file.
